


Make Up Affairs

by mummymonkey69



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb (Band)
Genre: Bad at tagging, Bad at titles, Brian Is Defineatly A Dick, Brian Wants More Fanfic About Him, Cheating Brian, Dan Is There To Comfort You, Dan is a player, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything's fucked up, F/M, I Promise This Will Get Better, Last Draft was Deleted So Had To Retype Everything, My First Smut, Ninja Brian Is A Bit Of A Dick, Ninja Brian Needs More Fanfic Cause He Is Sexy, Rachel Is Too Sweet, Shameless Smut, You Cant Make Your Mind Out, bad in general, dan is a sweetheart, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mummymonkey69/pseuds/mummymonkey69
Summary: You are a young 21 year old make up artist trying to make a name for yourself in L.A. when you meet the man of your dreams but everything isn't as it seems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My last effort at this was deleted some how. I dont know how :( it will get better I promise. Thanks for being paitent.

You where sitting cross legged on your bedroom floor. You take a large drag on your cigarette before placing it down in the ash tray. You where sorting through all your make up and brushes for tomorrow for your new job. You would be working for about a week doing the make up for a Youtube band called Ninja Sex Party. You didn't know them very well but you had browsed through some of their videos and they seemed ok but nothing to exciting. You finished your cigarette and shoved the rest of you make up that you would need into your make up case for tomorrow. You wanted to be early and make a good impression. You crawled up into you bed and put your head phones in and let yourself drift off to your favorite band Alestorm.

You woke up early the next day. You where very excited/nervous about your first day. You got up and had a cup of coffe you really where to nervous to eat. You jumped in the shower listening to Ninja Sex Party. It wasnt a band you would normally listen to but theu where starting to grown on you. You dried your hair and curled it wanting to look cute and flung on some denium shorts and a black tank top. You finished off with some light make up but not to much.

Around 8.30 you headed off to work it wasnt to far away but you where still affraied you might be late. Your car ride was short and sweet. When you got there you got out your car and headed for the trunk to get your make up case out. You headed straight into the studio and headed straight to the make up room and started setting out all of your products on the vanity table at the back wall of the room. So far so good but you still hadnt meet the band that was the part you where terrified of you where quite a shy person but you where slowly coming out of you comfort zone. You didnt even have the time to think when you heard footsteps coming. Here we go.

"Right Dan, Brian this is (Y/N) she is going to get you ready." Said a small girl with a crew t-shirt and head set on. "I'll be back for you soon." She smiled at you before turning on her heel and heading back the way she came.

"Hi I'm Dan. Nice to meet you." Said the taller of the two. You reconised him from the music videos that you had a look at.

"Hello I'm Brian." Said the shorter older man. He must be the guy in the ninja costume.

"Hi guys I'm (Y/N). What type of make up are you two wanting?" You ask polietly.

"Well I want to look even more adoreable than I already do." Danny said with a adoreable smile. You rolled your eyes but gave him a playful smile.

" Well my face will be covered you can only see my eyes so just do whatever you think will look best." Brian said looking you up and down.

"Ok I can do that." You say getting your stuff ready.

You start with Danny. You give him some light make up that annunceates his cheek bones. And make his eyes go pop.

You move over to Brain and give his eyes some light eyeshadow to complemet his icey blue eyes and some eyeliner and mascara to bring some attention to his eyes.

"And you guys are done." You finally say stepping back and admiring your work with a smile.

"Wow thanks (Y/N). We look amazing princess." Danny says getting a closer look in the mirrior.

Just the the crew girl from before arrived. "Come on you guys you need to come get changed." She said writting something on her clipboard.

"Come on Danny. Thanks again (Y/N)." Brian said heading out the room.

"Yeah thanks (Y/N). Stick arround and we can hang out later ok?" Danny said on his way out the door.

"Yeah sure I'll be here." You say with a laugh and wave to him. 

Well that was easier than you thought it would be. You where quite proud of yourself. You let out a quick sigh before heading out for a cigarette.


	2. Chapter 2

You where leaning against the wall outside the studio smoking your cigarette and scanning through your phone. You bobed your head slightly to the music inside. You where glad you where doing this job. Dan and Brian where really cool guys. You kept finding yourself thinking back to Brian. There was something about him that facinated you but you couldnt quite put your finger on it yeah. Yes he was very attractive, they both where but you still couldn't figure it out. You sighed slightly, pocketed your phone and headed back inside the studio.

You went back to the make up room and sat down on one of the big chairs in front of the vanity mirror. You looked at yourself carefuly. You grabbed your brush and dragged it through your hair making it slightly straighter which was annoying. You sighed grabbing the hair spray to try and keep it in place for the time being. Just then you heard footsteps coming towards you. You stood up quickly and leaned against the vanity table.

"Oh hey (Y/N) erm I got you a coffee." Brian said handing you one of the cups he was holding.

"Aww thank you Brian that was very sweet of you." You say taking a sip of from your coffee cup looking at Brian over the rim of the cup. He took his ninja mask off so that he take a drink from his cup. He looked so cute with his hair ruffled and sweaty.

He caught you looking at him. You blushed slightly and cleared your throught.

"So are you done for today or are you needed later on." You asked placing your cup down on the table. 

"I'm not sure to be honest. Danny is doing some solo shots just now so I might be needed in a little bit." He replied looking at his phone.

"Oh ok." You said falling suit and making yourself comfortable.

The two of you sat in complete silence for a long time. You where getting bored so decided to to send a silly snapchat to your best friend Sarah. You looked over at Brian and he was busy typing away on his phone in his own world. You crossed you eyes and stuck your tounge out. And adding the caption "Bored at work" before sending it

"What are you doing?" Brain asked staring at you with a blank expression on his face. 

You felt your face radiate heat. "Oh erm I didn't think that you would look up I was just talking to my friend on snapchat." You mumbled beyond embarressed.

He smiled and walk over to you. "Do you wonna take one together?" He ask. 

"Sure." You said relaxing slightly.

He crouched down beside you and you both pulled silly faces. You quickly saved the picture before taking some more. The two of you looked through the pictures giggling.They where mostly stupid faces but there was one or two nice ones. Just then you heared footsteps and you both looked up too see Danny in the doorway.

"Hey Bri, hey (Y/N) That was fucking amazing. What a great first day." He said with a huge grin on his face flinging himself down on one of the big chairs.

"Is that us done for the day?" Brian asked going back to his own chair.

"Yeah that's us." Danny said before draining his bottle of water.

You pocketed you phone and start to take out your make up remover and other products. You work quietly while Dan and Brian talk about the shoot they just did.

"So (Y/N) what are you doing tonight?" Danny asks while you gently remove his eye make up. 

"Probably go home, have a beer or two with some netfix." You reply finishing removing the make up so you can use the cleanser you had in front of him.

"Well Brian and I think you a pretty awsome chick so do you wonna come out with us for a drink?" Danny asked looking up at you with hopeful eyes.

You look over at Brian he is looking at you with a blank expression so you couldn't tell if he is actually wanting you to hang out with them tonight or not. "Ok only one though. I am working tomorrow." You say going over to Brian to start taking his make up off.

"Great cant wait." Dan says with a huge grin. You smile back at him. You work quickly will the two of them chat amoungst themselves. You could feel eyes on you every once in a while but tried to ignore it as best as you could.

"And that's you done." You say finially while starting to tidy up.

"Thanks alot hunny." Dan said looking up from his phone.

"Yeah thank you (Y/N)." Brian said with a tiny smile.

"It's no problem at all." You say packing all your belongings back in your make up case.

"So do you still wonna come later?" Brian asked standing up.

"Yeah sure. I'll go home and get shower and changed and we can meet up later." You say grabbing your leather jacket.

"Great here's my number." Danny said giving you a small piece of paper before pulling you in for a quick hug. 

"Thanks." You mumble blushing ever so slightly before pulling away.

"See you later (Y/N)." Brain said before giving you a hug. He moved his head towards your neck and inhaled slightly before pulling away. Your face was bright red now. Did he actually just sniff you? You didn't no what to do or say now. 

"See you guys later." You said with a small wave before grabbing your case and heading out towards your car. And flinging you suitcase in the trunk before getting in to the drivers seat. You pulled your phone and the small piece of paper out of your pocket.and sending a quick text to Danny so he had your number. 

You could safely say you where very happy in your new employment and couldn't wait to see them both again later. And with a smile on your face you started the car and made you way home excited for what the night would have in store for you all.


	3. Chapter 3

You get home and grab your make up case out the trunk. Your phone had pinnged a couple of times on the way home and you where keen to see if Danny had messaged you so you would know when and where to meet him and Brian later on. You dragged your case up the small flight of stairs to your appartment. You open your door and turn on the livingroom light. You dump your case near the door before settling on your couch. You had 3 messges and a snapchat.

The first one was from Sarah. "Who's the cutie in the pictures?" As well as a picture of her pulling a stupid face that made it look like she was drooling. You smiled to yourself. "Its Brian one of the guys from Ninja Sex Party." You text back.

The second text was from Danny's number. "He sexy lady ;)" You smiled. And ask where and when you where meeting. He told you to meet the at 8 at some club not to far from here. You said that was fine and you would see him soon.

The third was from a random number. "Hi there it's Brian I hope you don't mind I got your number off of Dan." You read. "Of coarse not that's fine :)" you reply before putting your phone down on the coffee table in front if you.

You made your way into your bedroom and peered in to your closet. You didnt go out drinking very often so had no idea what to wear. You sighed while flicking through your clothes. You spent a good half an hour trying to decide what to wear. You eventually picked out a cute black skirt, your misfits top, your black boots and leather jacket. You had a quick shower. You dried and curled your hair again and got dressed.

You walked into the livingroom and grabbed your phone. Sarah was demanding details. "I'll give you loads later I promise." You replied. 

Danny had messaged back to tell you he couldnt wait to meet up. You smiled to yourself he was such a man child. He was so bubbly and happy all the time it was adoreable.

Brian had replied to let you know he was happy that you where coming out tonight. But unlike Danny he had came across quite dry like he wasnt being sincer. It made you frown slightly. Was he really wanting you there or just being polite? You honestly couldn't tell.

You put on your make up and grabbed your purse making sure you had everything before you left. The club in question was only a 15 minute walk away so you decided just to walk rather than bothering with an uber or anything. You stuck your head phones in and walked to the bar while listening to Steel Panther.

Before you knew it you had arrived at the club. It was ten minutes to eight and you couldn't see either Danny or Brian so you sat down on the wall outside and lit up a cigarette and looked at your phone. You sent Sarah a picture of your hair and make up when you felt a tap on your shoulder that made you jump. You pulled you head phones out and turned around to see Brian standing there.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you kid." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's ok." You mumble standing up taking a final drag on your cigarette before stubbing it out.

"That's a filthy habit you have there." Danny called getting out of his uber.

"Yeah so is being judgmental." You said with a slight huff in your voice.

He laughed and gave you a small hug. "You look great." He said.

"Thank you so do you. And so do you Brian." You said being poliet. He gave a small nod in appreciation back to you.

Just then your phone started ringing. It was Sarah. "Excuse me." You mutter as you take the phone call.

"Hey babe." You start.

"Dude where are you I'm so bored and need beer." She whined.

"I'm out with Dan and Brian. I told you this."

"Can I tag along I'm dying of boredom. Pretty please with a cherry on top?" She practically begged down the phone. You glanced round at Brian and Dan. Brian was staring right at you as Danny talked away about something.

"Yeah sure we are at the club not to far from my place do you know how to get there?" You ask staring down at your feet.

"Yay thank you. Yeah I know the palce. I'll just get ready and meet you inside. See you soon." She said ending the call there and then.

"Sorry about that." You say walking back over to them. "My girlfriend Sarah is going to come meet us." You explain putting your phone in your purse.

"Oh sweet the more the merrier." Dan said.

"Come on let's head in before it gets to cold." Brian says opening the door for you to walk in.


	4. Chapter 4

The three of you stepped inside the club. It was dark, loud and hot. You reach forward and grabbed ahold of Danny's arm to make you way through the crowd. You weren't the tallest girl so if you got seperated and lost them you would be screwed royaly. The three of you finally made it up to the bar. You let go of Danny and leaned up on the bar slightly to get the barman's attention, what you didnt realise was that you where giving the people behind you a show as well. You didnt realise until you felt someone right behind you. Brian was glaring at you as he tried to cover your dignity. Thank god the bar was so dark because your face was purple with embarasment right now. 

You flagged down the bar man and got three beers and tried to avoid eye contact with anyone who was standing behind you including Brian. You made your way through the crowd to a booth where Dan was sitting chatting away to a couple.

"Here you go." You said handing a beer to Dan and then handing one to Brian still not making eye contact. "If I knew you had company I would have bought drinks for everyone."

"Thanks honey. This is Arin and his wife Susie. Arin, Susie this is (Y/N)." Dan said scootching over to let Brian in to the booth next to him. You stood awkwardly before moving and sitting next to Brian and Dan.

"Ah so this is the famous (Y/N)." Susie teased winking at Dan.

"Dan and Brian haven't stopped talking about you all day." Arin said with a smirk.

"He's totally joking by the way." Dan said before growling at the couple. You smiled awkwardly before taking a swig of your beer. 

"(Y/N)!!" Sarah yelled when she spotted you. You got up and hugged her. 

"Hey girl. This is Brian, Danny, Arin and Susie. Everyone this is best friend Sarah." You said. She was replied with "Hey's" from everyone. Sarah left for a second to get her self a drink before sitting down next to Susie. The whole group where talking and having alot of fun. You where all taking turns for going up and get drinks.

You where all getting pretty hammered now. You where leaning into Brian laughing at a story Arin was telling when the music changed to Crazy Bitch by Buck Cherry. You and Sarah both looked at each other and grinned. You took you leather jacket of and grabbed Sarah's hand.

"Excuse us." You said and you both made you way to the dance floor and started singing loudly falling about slightly. One by one everyone else started to join you until it was only Brian and Arin still sitting. Susie and Sarah where dancing and jumping about like idiots and laghing uncontrollably. While you and Dan stood watching them almost doubled over.

After dancing for almost and hour and a few drinks later everyone was very drunk. You all made your way back to the booth.

"Hello" Susie yelled practically falling into Arin and laughing loudly.

"Right let's get you home."Arin said trying to hold her up so he could phone an uber.

"I better head to I have work early tomorrow." Sarah slurred with a slight pout.

"Wonna share an uber home?" Dan asked her wrapping his arm around her. And she nodded blushing. This was met by a sea of "Ohs" from the rest us us while Dan flipped us off.

We all headed outside and said our goodbyes. 

"Bye (Y/N) let me know when you are home ok?" Sarah said hugging you tight.

"Yeah, yeah I will." You reply hugging back.

"Yeah me too. Brian you coming man?" Dan asked as his uber pulled up.

"Nah I'm gonna stick around for abit." He said waving everyone off.

You lit your cigarette and leaned against the wall smilling to yourself.

"Next time you go out you should wear a longer skirt. You should have seen those assholes faces when they saw you bend over." Brian said standing next to you.

"Yes father." You say sarcasticly taking a long drag on your cigarette before walking away from him. 

"Where are you going?" He asked confused fallowing after you.

"Im going home see you around." You slurred.

Suddenly he grabbed you and held you still.

"Stop being stupid your young, drunk and alone anything could happen to you." He hissed. 

"Uh let go Im a big girl. I dont need a babysitter." You complained.

He let out a deep sigh. "Where do you live?" He asked rubbing his neck.

"Only like 15 minutes away Im fine." You pout trying and failing to get out of his grasp.

"I'll walk you home. Come on sweetheart." He said walking with you moving his arm around your waist.

"God your so weird Brian." You grumble as you stumble slightly. "One minute you dont like me then the next your trying to be all nicey to me. Make your mind up."

"What are you talking about? Of coarse I like you if I didn't I wouldn't be here right now trust me. Now stop acting like a brat." He huffed.

"Yeah right. All you do is stare at me or just sit in silence." You blab out. It wasnt like you to get so pissy it was definatley the alcohol talking.

"Well there is a reason for that." He mumbled.

"Yeah well whys that." You say rolling your eyes at him. And before you could think he had you up against the wall kissing you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little bit heated in this chapter

You where stood frozen at the wall. You let your eyes shut slowly as you kissed him back. After a second you come to your senses and push hims away.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" You demand feeling very confused.

"I..I'm sorry. Your drunk I shouldn't have done that."he mumbled running his hand through his hair.

You start walking away from him towards your house. What the hell just happened? The guy you couldn't get your mind off of just kissed you and pushed him away. Your head was a blurr from that and the alcohol. You couldn't think. The next thing you knew you triped up and where on the floor.

"Holy shit (Y/N) are you ok?" Brian was leaning over you his face full of concern. You didn't realise it then but it was the first time you actually seen expression on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine I just tripped. Go home Brian." You hissed getting up and trying to walk away again.

"(Y/N) I'm sorry. That was such a stupid move. But I'm making sure you get home safe then I will leave I promise. Take my arm. Then I swear I'll leave you alone." He said grabbing your arm. You sighed and let him take your arm as you walk home.

You walk in complete silence for what seems like hours until you reach your apartment block. You walk up to your apartment. You open the door and walk inside and lie back on the couch with your eyes shut. You hear the door close softly and foot steps coming towards you.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Brian asks.

" 'M fine Bri." You say grabbing hold his arm. "Come snuggle."

"First of all your couch is far too small and second of all I've already made a fool of myself." He said rubbing your hand.

You open your eyes and sit up. "Come on to bedroom and snuggle them." You say standing up and trying to pull him to your room. 

"Are you sure?" He asked sounding concerened.

"Yes come on." You say pulling him now.

He reluctently let you pull him to your room. You start pulling off your boots and clothes and get in to bed in just your underwear.

"Maybe I should go." Brain said glancing at the door. 

"No come on. Come snuggle me." You whine. You had no idea what was happening. Your head was so fuzzy but this was what you wanted.

Brian climbed into bed and put his arm around you. You turned to face him and flung your leg on him making him glup. 

"Why did you kiss me?" You ask.

"Erm cause we have both been drinking. Your a beautiful young girl." He replied putting his hand on your thigh.

You nod thinking carefully before leaning up and kissing him. Before you knew it he was kissing you back hard. You put your hand up his shirt and smile as you felt him get hard against you. 

"Are you sure you want this? I mean you hardly know me and I'm twenty years older than you plus you have been drinking. Are you sure this is what you want?" He said with shakey breath.

You nodded and it was Brian's turn to kiss you. It was long and passionate causing you to moan ever so slightly. His hand moved from your thigh to your ass. You reach out and palmed his growing errction through his jeans. He grunted in appretiation. You reached up and unhooked your bra before pulling the straps down and off your body.

"It's your turn Brian." You say pulling away breathless.

He quickly stood up and pulled his shirt off. He erection was straining again his jeans. He toed off his shoes before pulling his jeans off. 

"Now we're even." He said smuggly.

You pull your panties off and looked over at him hungrily. He looked like his jaw was about to hit the floor staring at your naked form.

"Do you have a condom?" He asked pulling his boxers down exposing his large erection that was already leaking precum.

"No I dont have any. Im on the pill though." You say crawling towards him.

"As long as I can fuck you and you wont fall preganant that's all I care about." He replied with lust filled eyes.

You grin up at him before sucking the head of his cock in to his mouth. He growled as he wrapped his hands in your hair. You hollowed your cheeks out at much as you could and took him down as much as possible. He moaned as his cock hit the back of your throat. You stay like that and suck the head in your mouth for a few minutes. 

"Babe if you keep going I'm gonna exploded here and now." He growled.

You sucked up and let the head fall out with a wet pop.

"Come fuck me then big boy." You tease lying back on your bed.

He moved between your legs and he rubbed his swollen head against you wet entrence. He slowly rubbed up and down your slit.

"Brian please." You whined desperate to start.

"Please what?" He said with a smug look on his face.

"Please fuck me daddy." You moaned. 

And with a growl he abliged. He rammed his dick straight into you hardly giving you time to adjust to his size. He started at a slow but hard pace making you moan and squirm slightly. He kissed you hungrily. You scratched down his back. 

He thrusted up the way in a way that made you scream in sheer bliss. He smirk at you and thrusted hard again. 

"Brian I'm so close." You panted.

"Oh me too baby." He said scrutching his face up. He grabbed you throat and gently applied pressure. "Cum for me hunny."

And with that you came vilontley gushing all over his manhood. Brian grunted loudly as he felt you tighten around him as he came hard spurting hot burst of his seed inside you. He continued thrusting in you as you both rode out your orgasums.

"My god that was fucking amazing." You pant still in ecstasy.

"It sure was beautiful." Brian said kissing you and pulling out of you and flopping down next to you. And snuggling into you.

"Stay?" You ask already falling asleep.

"Of course babe." He says kissing you gently before you both fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

You roll over knocking into something hard. Last night was a complete blurr. Your head was aching and the sunlight fron the window was the worst thing in the world right now. You slowly open your eye to see Brian lying next to you completley naked snoring softly.

"Fuck." You mutter to yourself before wincing from the pain in your head. You reach out and grab your phone. You had severel messages and texts all from Dan and Sarah. The ones from the night before where mostly mumbo jumbo. But the two of them had been texting.

"You ok Im starting to worry about you chick."

"Hello lovely are you ok? Have you heared from Brian I cant get a hold of him. Call me."

You sigh getting out of bed and pull on your underwear and a random t-shirt that was lying on the floor. You streatched and made your way to the kitchen to make coffee and get some asprin. You place your phone on the counter you will text Danny and Sarah back when your head wasn't so sore. 

You sigh again what the hell had you done? It was so out of character for you to to get drunk and take someone home especialy someone you worked with. God was it going to be awkward when he got up. You poured your coffee and settled down on the couch. There was still loads of time before you had to head to work. Not that you could work without Brian being there anyway. You where so deep in thought you never heard Brian coming in wearing just a pair of boxers.

"You look cute in my t-shirt." He said giving you a smile.

You blushed you didn't realise it was his top when you picked it up. "Thanks. You want some coffee?" You asked already heading to the kitchen. 

"Yeah that would be great." He said following you to the kitchen.

You nodded pouring him a cup of coffee before handing it to him.

"Listen I dont remember much about last night. Erm.. I dont normally take people home with me." You mutter rubbing your neck not looking at him.

He smirked at you and put his cup down before closing the gap between you too. "Listen we both were wasted last night. We both acted a little wild before heading here. I dont normal pick up girls especialy gorgeous girls who are half my age. The important thing is that we both had fun and it was a great night." He said pulling you for a hug.

You giggle softly you where so relieved that things wheren't awkward between the two of you. You where pulled out of your thoughts by someone knocking the door. You go open it to see Dan and Sarah standing there looking slightly pissed.

"(Y/N) thank god your ok. I could kill you but Im glad your safe." Sarah said hugging you.

"Hey guys I'm fine just hungover." You say with a small smile letting them both in.

"Is that Brian's shirt?" Dan asked with a stoney expession.

"Erm yeah he is in the kitchen now." You say following behind him. "Brian, Dan and Sarah are here." 

"Oh hey guys." He mumbled while drinking his coffee.

"What did you two get up to last night?" Sarah asked wiggling her eyebrows at you.

"The same thing as you and Danny boy by the looks of things." You say and you both start giggling. "Come on through to my room and help me get ready. Have fun boys." You say dragging her to your room. 

You both get down to the nitty gritty of it. Sarah told you all about her night with Danny. He was sweet and gentle and he was going to take her on a date and some point. You got dressed as you listened to her rambling on. You listened politely while you put fresh make up on.

"He's just a dream boat. So what about you and the granpa?" She asked nudging you.

"It was great he was really nice. He kissed me when I was drunk. I told him to fuck off but he apologised and walked me home and then one thing lead to an other.

"Was it good? Was he big?" She asked sitting down on your bed.

"Amazing. God yes." You say blushing and laughing.

Just then Brian came bargging in looking pissed off.

"You ok hun?" You ask as he started searching for his jeans.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Sarah said already leaving the room.

"Bri what's wrong?" You ask handing him his t-shirt.

He took the shirt from you and sighed. "I'm fine babe dont worry." He said pulling his shirt on.

"You su-" you where cut off by his lips suddenly on yours. He kissed you deeply.

"I'm fine I promise. Come on I'll get you some coffee on the way to work." He said before kissing you softly again.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time you where ready to go both Dan and Sarah had already left. This made you frown a little bit. Brian and Dan had been acting a little strange all around each other. 

"Is everything ok with you and Danny?" You ask pulling on your vans.

"Yeah fine you know just a little lovers spat. We will kiss and make up at some point." He said with a shug.

You nod back in reply. You grab you make up case and handbag before you both head out. You get in the car and sit in a comfortable silence. You put the radio on and turn the engine on. You start the quick drive to the studio stopping on the way to get coffee. You pick up a coffee for Dan despite Brian huffing about it because of their stupid arguement.

You finish the short drive and make your way to the studio.

"What's up Bri? You have been acting weird." You say cutting off the engine.

"Nothing princess. I just didn't want last night to end." He said with a lustful look on his face making you blush.

"Well stop acting weird and be nice." You say gettinh out of the car and getting your make up case.

"Yeah yeah I'll try." He replied following behind you.

You make your way across the parking lot to studio. You have coffee in one hand and your make up case in the other. You suddenly have a hand on your shoulder. Briam turned you around and pulled you in for a long passionate kiss. You turned bright red and smile into the kiss. You pull away blushing.

"Sorry about that. I just needed to kiss you again. I'll get you in there I just need to make a phone call." He muttered smiling wildly. You shock your head smiling back before heading inside.

You head into the make up room to see Danny sitting there he's face is like thunder. 

"He sweetie I got you some coffee." You say handing it to him giving him a slight smile.

He's face softened slightly. "Thanks hunny."

You take a sip of your coffee before putting it down on vanity table before setting up your make up and products on the table. You and Dan laugh and joke while you make him up. You can hear Brian talking on the phone slightly but you cant hear what is actually being said. 

"Erm (Y/N) what are you doing later on?" Dan asked.

"I don't have any plans." You reply bringing your cup of coffee up to your lips.

"I was wondering if you want to go out for dinner or something later and talk." He said with a slight smile.

You looked at him confused. "What about Sarah?" You half snapped after all you didnt want your friend getting messed around.

"I was hoping the three of us could spend time together but she is busy." He replied cooly.

"Oh well sure I'd love to go to dinner. Just no alcohol." You say with a small groan.

"Yeah me too." He said with a smile. You heared foot steps and Brian came walking in.

"Hey guys sorry about that." He apopolgised sitting down. You noticed Dan seemed tense all of a sudden.  
Brian sat down and you got to work making him up the same as you had done the night before. You all made poliet conversation but the two men where very dry with each other.

"God damnit you two. Stop being weirdos and just kiss andake up all ready. Its hard to work when you two are barely talking." You say have joking and half being serious.

Brian faked a laugh while Dan gave you and awkward look.

"Sorry we will try." He muttered before they where both called out on to the set. God men where weird.

You pulled your phone out and you already had a text from Sarah. "Lunch later? Could do with some girl talk." You smiles that sounded like heaven right now. You needed some girly time. Hanging around two guys arguing was starting to make you pissy. You gave a quick reply before starting to tidy up abit


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA ALERT!

The rest of the day wen't by pretty quickly. You had went out to lunch with Sarah you laughed and joked and she helped you pick out a nice dress for dinner. She was bummed she couldn't come but had to work. After you where done you went your seperete ways and both headed back to work.

Brian and Dan still weren't talking when you got back to work. It was very awkward. You where counting down the minutes to get away from the awkwardness. You kept quiet and let them deal with it on their own. You had enough to worry about. You completely zoned out on your phone while Brian and Dan where doing a take take. You didn't notice someone appearing at the door.

"Oh hi. Are Dan and Brian still on set." The stranger asked with a smile across her face.

"Yeah they are but you are more than welcome to sit here and wait until they are done." You say putting your phone away.

"Great thanks I'm Rachel."" She said sitting down and putting her jacket on the back of the chair.

"I'm (Y/N) the make up lady." You say awkwardly not knowing what to say. 

You made some poliet conversation until Dan arrived with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Rach how are you?" He asked giving her a hug. "Hey (Y/N)."

"Hey." You both said in unison.

You got up and started removing Dan's make up.

"How's Audrey?" He asked.

"She's fine you know same old same old." She replied smiling again.

Dan and Rachel talked away as you worked. You piped up every once and a while as and when needed it was nice.

"So where are we going later?" You asked Dan as you started tidying up your work space.

"Oh I have recevations for a nice place down town." He replied with a grin not giving anything away.

"Aww are you too going on a date that's so cute." Racheal said.

"Is it fancy? Just so I know what to wear?" You ask blushing.

"Just wear anything you want sweetie." He replied with a hug smile.

Just then Brian appeared. He stopped in his tracks and just stared between the three of you. 

"Hey hunny." Rachel says with a big smille.

"Hi Rach what are you doing here?" Brain asked shifting slightly.

"Can't I come see my husband at work?" She asked frowning slightly.

You completely froze. You gland at Dan he had a blank expression on his face. You didn't dare look at Brian. Did she just say what I think she said. You didn't no what to do. Dan, Brian and Racheal where all talking but you couldn't make out what they where saying. You had to snap out of it.

"Right Brian lets get your make up off." You say faking a smile. 

He nods in reply and sits down. You start removing his make up. Your hand shakes slightly and you stare through him blocking him out completly. You work quickly trying to keep up with the conversation so you dont look suspicious.

"That's you done." You mutter still not looking at him.

"Thanks (Y/N)." He replies quietly.

"No problem." You quickly tidy up and grab your jacket. "I better head. It was lovely meeting you Rachel." You say heading towards the door.

"You too hunny." She said smiling.

"I'll walk you out." Danny says grabbing your hand as you walk out.

You both walked silently out to the parking lot. You couldn't believe what was happening. You knew it was a mistake sleeping with Brian but know it was by far the worst mistake of your life.

"I didn't want you to find out like this. He was going to tell you." Dan said meakly.

"Oh well to late now this is a fucking mess." You mutter putting you case in the trunk.

"That's why we haven't been talking. I'm so angry with him. Neither you or Rachel and Audrey deserve this." He said fixing his hair.

"Oh god Audrey is their kid isn't she?" You groaned as Danny nodded at you sadly. "This is so fucked up. I can't believe this is happing." You choked.

"Hey, hey don't get upset. You didn't force him to do it. He easiiy could have said no. This is his fault not yours, you didn't know princess." He said pulling you in for a cuddle. You cuddle back and sigh deeply.

"Look I've got to go I'll text you ok." You say pulling away.

"I'll hold yoy to that. See you later (Y/N)." He said walking away with a smile.

You got in the car and pulled your phone out. The tears where coming now just out if sheer anger. You wanted to go back and punch him in his stupid fucking face. You pulled out your phone and called Sarah.

"Hey (Y/N) wh- are you crying?" She asked suddenly alert.

"I need you to come to my house please." You say sobbihg slightly.

"I'll tell my boss it's an emergancy I'll be there as soon as I can ok?" She said sounding concerend.

"Thanks Sarah." You say hanging up and flinging your phone in the back seat and driving away. What the fuck where you going to do now.


	9. Chapter 9

You where lying flat out on the couch. Sarah was on the single seat. You didn't know what to say or think. When Sarah appeared you told her exactly what happened so you open some wine and opened your batch of emergancy weed.

"So what you gonna do?" She asked taking a drag of the joint.

"I just need to brush it off and fake a smile. I still need to work." You reply.

"Can't believe he did this what a fucking cock. Are you gonna tell his wife?" She asked passing you the joint.

You take a drag and think for a moment. "I honestly dont no. I've been dragged into this fucked up situation. It was only supposed to be a job." You let out a deep sigh.

"Well at least you just need to get to the end of the week then they can both get to fuck." She says with a small laugh.

You couldn't help but feel better with Sarah being there even in the shittest of times she could make you smile. You sat for a few hours getting giddier and gidder from the weed. Both Sarah and your's phones had been off since you had spoken that afternoon so you thought you should check them.

"Oh shit I was supposed to go out with Dan." You mutter as your phone blew up with text messages.

"Oh well I was supposed to be working but shit popped up." Sarah said rolling up an other joint.

Most of the messages where from Brian asking to talk to you and explain but you weren't intrested but you didn't think it was fair ignoring Dan so you quickly phoned him.

"Hello?" Said the firmilar voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Danny it's (Y/N)." You say with a slight smile.

"Oh hi princess are you ok I've been so worried about you. Are you ok?" He asked sounding concerned.

"I'm fine Danny don't worry. Sorry I didn't make it to dinner." You say before taking the joint from Sarah.

"Please don't worry about you have a lot to think about." He said sounding slightly happier now.

"I've just had a bit of a smoke and some girlie time with Sarah." You say with a shaky laugh.

"Ah I see. Well I'll let you get back to your girlie time and I'll see you tomorrow. Say hey to Sarah for me." He said in a sing songy voice.

"Ok sweetie. See you tomorrow." You say hanginh up the phone.

You sit down and snuggle up to Sarah on the couch. You finished up the joint.

"You staying over?" You asked Sarah.

She responded with an "uh huh." You where both falling asleep as it was. 

"Come on." You mumble. The two of you drag yourselves off of the couch and into your bedroom and into your big snuggly bed. Sarah pulled you in so you could snuggle in proberly.

"Night babe." You whisper sinking into the bed.

"Night hunny." Sarah mumbled back as you both fell asleep pretty much straight away.


	10. Chapter 10

When you woke up the next morning Sarah was already gone. You had slept in abit so just flung on some clothes on the way out the door. You looked a mess but you didnt want to be to late for work despite not wanting to see a certin person. You drove slowly to work, you where late but you still didn't want to face Brain just yet. You eventually got to the studio and just sat in the car for a few minutes trying to clear your head. When you heard a knock on the window that made you jump. You looked up to see Dan with his goofy smile.

"Hi hunny." He said opening the door for you.

You smiled back getting out the driver door. "Hey Danny."

"Have a good night last night?" He asked shutting the door behind you.

"Yeah had a few joints, some wine, and chilled with Sarah. What about you?" You asked getting your make up case out the trunk of your car.

"I sat in and waited for my friend to call me and take her to dinner but she stood me up." He said with mock sadness before grinning at you.

"I'm sorry about that. I'll make it up to you though. I promise." You mutter giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "Now stop distracting me I have to go to work." You smile up at him before heading into the now formillar building.

You both walked quietly through the corriedor to the make up room. Brian was already there waiting for the two of you.

"Hey Bri." Dan said sitting down on one of the chairs in front of the mirror while you started setting up.

"Hey Dan." He muttered. "(Y/N) I really need to talk to you."

"Not intrested Brain." You say flatly taking out your make up brushes to start working on Dan.

"Please just let me explain." He asked rubbing his neck.

"It was a one night stand its not anything special. I knew it was a mistake the second I woke up the next day. Let's just leave it at that." You say starting work on Dan.

He just looked at you a little sadly and sat down without an other word. Everyone was silent until Dan decided to break the tention.

"Hey (Y/N) what's brown and sticky? A stick." He said before fake laughing loudly and making you giggle. Even Brian shook his head and smirked slightly.

"Your such an idiot." You say pushing him lightly and laughing.

"That's why you love me though." He replied smirking.

"Yeah sure." You say rolling your eyes before finishing up and moving to work on Brian.

"I'm sorry." He mouthed. You just looked away not wanting to get upset again.

"So (Y/N) when are we gonna go on this date?" Danny asked.

You looked round in surprise as he smiled cockly at you. "I agreed to go out to dinner as friends not a date Daniel." You say returning back to work on Brian who now had a face like thunder.

"Yeah, yeah. So when are we going out to dinner?" He asked.

"I guess I'm free tonight." You say as you finish up Brian's make up.

"Excellent!" He says clapping his hands together with his big goofy smile. "Bri you and Racheal can come along to if yous want." He said standing up.

"Yeah sure. Come on we better go to work." He said standing up and heading out. Dan winked at you before leaving.

Was this a good idea or was it going to start even more trouble. Well only time will tell. Hopefullly nothing to badly happens later on tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the work day went rather quickly. You laughed and joked with Dan and tried to ignore Brian. It was weird not talking to him. You hated him for what he did but at the same time you did really like him. Before you knew it was the end of the day.

"Hey (Y/N)." Brain said still trying to get you to engage im some form of conversation with him. You just nodded in response.

"Hey hunny." Dan said witn that big goofy grin plastared on his face.

"Hi Danny." You reply with a smile as you started working away on Brian

"So what time will I pick you up at m'lady?" He asked messing around on his phone.

"Erm whenever. I already know what I'm wearing so you pick a time." You reply shrugging slightly.

"Say around eight o'clock?" He asked. You gave him a small thumbs up causing him to giggle. "Ok great. Brian and you guys coming?"

"I don't know to be honest with you. I think it will be awkward." He mumbled running his hand through his hair.

"Nah it will be fine wont it princess?" Dan asked hopefully.

"I'll only be focused on you darling." You say sweetly.

"Come on Bri. You two need to put this behind you and get on." He said looking at the two of you. "I mean you two hardly talking isn't doing anyone any favours." 

You stopped what you where doing and looked at Brian and then at Dan. And sighed heavily.

"Your right it's not fair on you. I'm sorry." You mutter. You look back at Brian not knowing what to say really.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Let's just forget about it." You say.

"Yay you to have made up." Dan said jumping up and cuddling you both. You and Brain both laugh slightly.

"Come on we better hurry up before we get locked in." You mutter as you pull away from them.

You quickly finish removing their make up before packing away your stuff.

"So I'll pick up up at like seven thirty I have a little surprise planned before dinner." Dan said as you all headed down the hallway.

"Yeah sure I'll be ready and waiting." You said with a smile.

You put your make up case in the trunk and turned back to look at Dan and Brian.

"I'll see you later." You said and gave Brian an hug.

It felt so good to hold him again you missed it as weird as that was. You pulled away and smiled awkwardly. You turned to Dan.

"And I will see you later." He said pulling you in for a hug. 

You loved Dan's hugs. After a few seconds you pulled apart. You looked up and smiled up at him. Before you could think he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against yours. You kissed back softly. You both stayed there for a moment before pulling away blushing. 

"I'll see you later." You said bright red in the face.

"See you later pretty lady." He said rubbing his neck before heading to his car.

"Bye Brian." You say before getting in your car. He didn't reply he just waved goodbye as you got in the drivers seat.

You finally felt happy for the first time since the incedent. You drove home with the biggest smile on your face.


	12. Chapter 12

You had a smile on your face the whole way home. You where still so drawn though. You where still so angry at Brian but you missed him at the same time. You really liked Dan he was sweet and kind and funny but you couldn't stop thinking about your night with Brian. You tried to force forse those feelings deep down so you coud focus on Dan.

You arrived home and jumped straight in the shower. You listened to NSP as you showered. You still couldn't get passed how good a singer Danny was. His voice was amazing and always made you smile.

After you showered you dried and straightened your hair. You picked out a black dress that hung to your body perfectly and made your clevage look incrediable. You picked out your black heels, a black clutch bag to go with it and your leather jacket. You quickly did your make up. You gave yourself smokey eyes and pink lips but left everything else quite basic. You admired yourself in the mirrior as you lit up a cigarette. You smoked as you waited for Dan. A few minutes later the door went.

You opened the door to see dan dressed in a black suit and tie. His hair was pulled back into a neat bun and he was holding a red rose with his normal goofy grin plastered on his face. 

"Well hello beautiful lady. You look stunning." He said looking you up and down.

"Hello Mr Avidan. You sure clean up well." You say winking at him before stepping out.

"Why thank you. Tonight is going to be the best night of your life." He said wrapiing his arm around your waist and pulling you in for a hug.

"That's good because I need a great night to forgot the bad." You said leaning into Dan as you walked to Dan's car.

He let go and walked ahead slightly to open the passenger side door for you. You couldn't help but smile he was really pushing the boat out for you. He was making you feel like a princess.

You got in the car and Dan walked around and got in the drivers door. 

"So what's this surprise you where talking about?" You asked settling in to the seat.

"Just you wait darling you'lk love it."he said starting the engine.

You sighed but smiled as he pulled away from the curb. Dan turned on the cd player and Rush started blasting through the speakers. You sit back and listen as Danny sings along. Before long you are at the top of a huge hill looking out over L.A. you both get out the car and sit on the hood. "Wow this is such a beautiful view." You say leaning your head on Dan's shoulder. "Yeah I love it up here. Thought it was about time I brought someone uo here with me." He replied holding your hand now. "Thank's Danny." You say giving his hand a small squeeze. "For what?" He asks cocking his eyebrow slightly. "For being so lovely to me." You say looking up at him. You stared deep into his big brown eyes and couldn't help but melt. He leaned down and kiss you passionatly. You kissed him back as your heart was beating in your ears. "You're welcome beautiful." He whispered pulling away. "Come on we better head to resturant." He said helping you down from the hood. You both got in the car and started to head to the resturant both of you where completly content.


	13. Chapter 13

You both ended up singing at the top of you lungs as you drove to the resturant. It didn't take long before you arrived. You where laughing as Dan pulled up. 

"You know you have a great singing voice." He said shutting of the engine.

You scoffed as you unfasened your seatbelt. "No I don't." You reply getting out of the car.

Dan followed your lead. "Well I think you have a great voice so shh." He said with that stupid goofy grin on his face. You couldn' t help but just smile at him.

You walked around the car and wrapped your arm around your waist. "Shut up goof ball." You say giggling at him as you walked towards the door.

"It's sir goof ball I'll have you know." He said opening the door for you.

Dan really was pulling out all the stops for you. He had taken you to a beautiful Thai resturant. It looked very fancy. He took your jacket off of you and gave it to the coat attendent. You smiled at him thankfully. Way across the resturant Brian and Rachel where sitting in a small booth waiting on you and Dan. Before you could think. Dan grabbed your hand and guided you over to the booth.

"Wow hey you two. I love your shoes." Rachel said with her gentle smile.

"Hi guys. Aww thank you. I love your dress." You say flashing a smile at the two of them.

You all order your drinks and made small talk as you waited for the drinks to arrive. You leaned into Dan as you all laughed and joked as you alll sipped at your drinks.

"Excuse me. I'm just going to go for a quick cigarette." You say squezing past Dan.

He rolled his eyes playfully. "Hurry back babe."

You walked outside and lit up your cigarette and leaned against the small wall. You where so lucky to have such a great friend like Dan to take you out to dinner you couldn't remember the last time you where taken out to dinner. You where so lost in thought that you didn't hear the door open.

"You look stunning." The fimilar voice said.

"Brian what are you doing out here?" You asked taking a drag on your cigarette and cocked your eyebrow.

"I...I can't stop thinking about the other night. Now your here in front of me and you just look so fucking gorgeous. Why do you need to be here with Dan?" He asked looking you up and down.

"Yeah well your here with your wife and that night was a huge mistake. Im with Dan get over it." You hissed slightly walking away.

"That's not what you where thinking when your where screaming my name." You blushed deeply and look away from him. "But just remember, when I was fucking you, Dan was fucking your best friend. Just think about that." He said with a smirk before walking back inside.

"What a fucking asshole." You mumbled under your breath. As much as you hated to think it though he was completly right. Dan was as much of a player as Brian was. Yet here you where with Danny. You groaned loudly what the fuck had you let yourself in for?


	14. Chapter 14

You finished your cigarette and headed back inside. Brian's words where still so freah in your mind. You hated how he had managed to get into your head like that. He was such an asshole yet you still found yourself drawn to him. There was just something about the older man that you couldn't get enough of. You brushed it off putting it down to a strange crush but he was still on your mind.

Dan, Brian and Rachel where all laughing and joking when you returned to the table. You didn't feel much like joining in but faked a smile as you sat back down.

"Hi guys." You muttered as you slid in next to Dan.

"There you I was about to come look for you." Dan said nudging you slightly causeing you to giggle slightly.

"Are you ok you look slightly flushed." Rachel asked concerened in her motherly tone. 

Guilt hit you like a punch to the face. This lady was such a sweetheart and so nice to you and she had no idea that you slept with her husband.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little warm." You reply taking a sip of your drink trying to avoid the icey blue stare from across the table.

Dan wrapped his arm around you and you snuggled back slightly trying to act as normal as possible which turned out to be much harder than you expected.

The four of you ordered dinner and laughed and joked. You mostly observed and laughed. Dan and Rachel where very close. Much closer than you would have imagined. It was so cute seeing them laughing and talking away.

Most of the dinner you spent avoiding the conversation. You laughed and spoke as necessary but your heart wasn't in it at all. The more you looked at Rachel and thought about what had happened the worse you felt.

"(Y/N) are you ok sweetie?" Dan asked with a bleak smile on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine hunny just not feeling too hot today." You say sitting back.

"Maybe I should take you home." Brain suggested looking concerened. 

"Nah I'm ok don't worry about it." You mumble taking a drink of your wine. 

"Nonsence there is no point in staying out if you aren't feeling well." Rachel said with her kind smile.

"Come on we are leaving." Danny said pushing you gently out the booth.

"Im fi-" you say in protest but get shoved out the booth. "I'm sorry about runing your night."

"It's ok princess just feel better soon." Brian said smiling up at you.

"Yeah just go home and rest. Dan let us know how she is later." Rachel said.

"I will." He said smiling.

He lead you outside and into his car. You felt sick. How could you be so horrible. You didn't say anything to Dan as he started the car or on the drive home. You sat quietly and let the tears fall.


	15. Chapter 15

Dan cut of the engine as you arrived at his house.

"Are you ok darling?" He asked gently stroking your hair.

"Why does she need to be so sweet? I feel like the biggest bitch on earth." You say with shaky breath.

He let out a sigh. "Yeah she is a sweetheart. I'm so sorry I shouldn't have invited them. I just wanted you and Brian to get on while you are still working with us." He replied with a sad smile.

"Yeah well that will not be happening. He has been a bitter sweet arsehole to me." You mumble.

"Has he said something to you?" Danny asked looking slightly pissed off now.

"He just reminded me that although he is married and we had sex. You had sex with Sarah and are now trying to sleep with me." You said not looking at him.

You could see his knuckles turn white as he gripped the stearing wheel. You hadn't seen Dan like this before and to be honest it worried you slightly.

"Yes I did sleep with Sarah but we had both been drinking. I honestly just wanted to make sure she got home ok. Brian had already said he was going to take you home so I just wanted to make sure Sarah was safe. I regret sleeping with her because I have feelings for you not her." He confessed.

You couldn't help but smile at the older man. "Your the sweetest man I've ever met Daniel." You say smiling at him. "Let's stop talking about him and just enjoy the rest of our night."

He gave you a huge grin before quickly getting out the car. He walked round and opened the door for you. You got out smiling at him. He shut the door behind you and lead you to his house.

"My room mate is out for the night so its just us. But let's just relax and watch some movies on the couch." He said opening the door.

"You are too good to me Danny." You say walking in the house and take your jacket.

"Your totally worth it." He said smiling. "Make yourself at home I'll be right back." 

You sat down in the large couch and looked around the room. Danny's appartment was beautiful. It was large and very modern with loads of geeky stuff hanging on the walls.

"Here you go." Dan said returning. He passed you a large t-shirt and a pair of boxers. "The bathroom is the second on the left if you wonna go get changed."

You stood up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek as a thanks. You headed to the bathroom. You peered at yourself in the mirrior. You looked terrible you quickly washed your face and got changed. Of course Dan's clothes where gigantic on your frame but you appricated it none the less. You found a hair tie and hair brush in the cabinet and pulled your hair up into a messey bun before headed back to the livingroom.

Dan was sitting on the couch waiting on you. He had changed in to some pajama pants and let his hair go wild again. You smile at how adoreable he looked.

You hopped down on the seat next to him and smiled at him. He had put some snacks and cans of soda on the coffe table in front of you and brought through some blankets.

"You look so cute." He said pulling you in for a one handed cuddle.

You blushed. "Your so sweet Dan. You didn't need to do all this." You say snuggling him. 

"Well I wanted to so shh." He said with a smile.

You snuggled up to him and he took his phone out and took a quick picture of the two of you taking you by surprise.

"Uh dont do that." You huffed pouting slightly.

"Aww babe you look gorgeous in it as always." He saud sending you the picture. "Now sit back and relax. This is my favourite movie so I hope you enjoy it." He said pressing play.

You smiled looking down at the picture he sent you. You quickly set it as your home screen. You also sent it to Brian to...make him jelouse? You werent sure why you did it but it felt like a good idea. You flung your phone to the side and snuggled in to Dan as The Last Unicorn started playing in the screen in pure bliss.


	16. Chapter 16

You and Danny had been snuggled up in the couch for ages and it was really getting late now.

"You wonna crash here tonight?" He asked wrapping his arms around you.

"Yeah sounds great." You replied hugging back. He got up and gently pulled you too your feet. He lead the way down the corrider and opened the door too his room. It was all blue with a humungous bed.

"The beds all yours I'll sleep in Barry's bed." He said grabbing a few bits and pieces from his room.

"Don't be silly Danny it's your room. We will share." You said pulling the hair tie out your hair and getting into bed holding the duvet up so he woukd join you.

"Are you sure sweetie? I don't wonna make you uncomfortable." He said scartching the back of his neck. 

"Yes I'm sure Danny. Come on." You said patting the bed gently. He nodded putting his stuff back in their place before removing his t-shirt before crawling into bed with you. 

"Your the best Danny." You say smiling up at him. 

"So are you." He said pulling you from behind so that you where little spoon.

"Good night goofball." You say giggling.

"Night beautiful." He says snuggling into you more.

~A Few Hours Later~

You stir awake after hearing noises. In your sleepy state you didn't realise the boxers had slid down your hips or how hard Danny was in his sleep. Danny was sound asleep but making soft moaning noises.

"Baby wake up." You mumble shaking him awake.

"Mmm yeah." He moans softly 

And it's only then you realise he is having a sexy dream. You smile slightly. You reach down and free his leaking cock from his pyjama bottoms so he was more comfortable. He sighed greatfully at the release.

He was huge. Longer than Brian's but slightly skinnier. You shook thoughs thoughts from your head. He was sleeping it was wrong. However the sight of his manhod along with his moaning was going straight to your core. 

"Danny. Danny wake up." You say shaking him abit harder now.

"Hmm what?" He mumbled.

"Erm you where moaning and really hard so I um set you free." You awakwardly.

"Shit Im so sorry." He said embaressed still flushed with arousel.

"It's fine. Do you want me to help with that?" You ask hopefully.

"You don't need to babe. I can deal with it in the bathroom." He said shifting slightly.

You reach out a run you finger down him manhood causing him to gasp loudly. 

"Let me take care of you." You say bitting your lip as you wrap your hand around his cock.

"Fuck." He says lying back and closing his eyes as you speed up slightly. 

After doing this for a few minutes he grabs you and kisses you passionatly causing a moan to escspe your lips. 

"Babe please let me fuck you." Be begged fucking up into your hand. You bit your lip and nodded. 

He sat up kissing you again removing your hand from him and laying you on your back. He removed the boxers from you and your removed the t-shirt exposing you completly. 

"Wow you are so beautiful baby." He said making you melt.

He sucked his fingers before putting them at your already wet entrance and slowly pushed in. Making you gasp and stretching you open.

"God baby you feel amazing." Danny groaned moving his fingers in and out of you making you squirm.

"Danny please fuck me please." You beg.

While he still is stretching you he leans over and grabs a condom out of the small bedside table. He ripped it open with his teeth before removing his fingers from you causing moan at the empty feeling.

He smiled down at you putting the condom on his leaking cock before lining up with your entrance. "You ready princess?" He asks teasing your wet hole.

"Yes please." You beg trying to get more contact from him. 

He slowly pushes into you inch by inch causing you both to moan.

"God (Y/N) you feel fucking amazing." He groans.

He slowly moves in and out of you causing you to moan and squirm underneith him. 

"Danny please move faster." You moan.

He nods and moves harder and faster inside of you hitting all the right places causing you too see stars.

"Danny I'm so close don't stop please!" You nearly scream.

Ge pushes deep inside you and starts fucking into you hard. He leans down and kisses you hard.

"Cum for me princess." He whispers holding onto my hip hard enough to cause bruises. Just then you cum hard on him and squeeze him tight.

"Fuck.. oh shit baby I'-....." Danny moans before cumming into the condom. He thrusts into you a few more times ridding his orgasim.

He pulls out and abd removea the condom tying it and placing it in the bin next to his bed. Before grabbing you and kissing you passionatly.

"That was amazing. You are amazing (Y/N)." He whispered.

"So are you Danny." You whispered wrapping your arms around him. 

"Baby I really care about you. Will.... will you be mine?" He asked stroking your hair.

You lean up and kiss him. 

"Does that awnser your question?" You ask smiling.

He grabs you and kisses you deeply again. Neither of you say anything else you just hold each other as you both slowly fall back asleep.


End file.
